


A Teacher's night out.

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Choking, Date Rape, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced, Gratuitous Smut, Just Sex, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pre Persona 5 AU.The faculty of Shujin Academy go out drinking after work one night,and it goes horribly wrong for our favourite homeroom teacher.
Relationships: Kawakami Sadayo&Kamoshida Suguru, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	A Teacher's night out.

It was coming up to 5 o'clock and Kawakami had nearly finished up grading her classes papers. She gazed out the window as the last few students left the school building. She remembered youth, and now as her 30th birthday had recently passed,all she felt was exhausted.

"Hey Kawakami", that loud overly friendly voiced snapped her back to reality. Mr Kamoshida approached her desk. Miss Kawakami stared up at him. "Creep" she thought to herself, rumours of his behaviour being less than exemplary had been spreading Recently.

"Me and some of the other teachers were going to go for a night out in Shinjuku later, you in?" He flashed a smile at her and waited for a response. Miss Chonou, that simpering bitch who was one of his followers piped up from the corner "C'mon, it'll be fuun."

"No I..." She hesitated. What was she going to do tonight? Sit home alone with her thoughts again,or take a shift as Becky? She already was on pretty bad terms with her fellow teachers, passing up a social event would reflect badly on her. She bit her lip "yes. Sure,that sounds fun."

"Alright!" Kamoshida's face lit up with a smile "Club Proton, meet us there at nine." He left the office, leaving Kawakami dumbfounded

(late in the evening)

The night had been going surprisingly well Kawakami found. She had slipped into a miniskirt that she hadn't worn in like ten years and a black crop top. She was a bit out of loop with today's music,but she danced with everyone else and she drank,and she drank and she drank.

01:30AM

"Hey there!" Kamoshida approached her, she hadn't seen him for a good portion of the night, but she greeted him warmly ,the alcohol taking a hold of her  
"Having fun?" He asked her with an evil smile as she swayed uneasily. "I think it's time to get you home" he put an arm around her shoulder and steered her out of the club,he hailed a cab and they got in, Kawakami giving her address. She sat quietly inebriated trying to hold in the urge to vomit,she failed. "I'm sorry" she said as she stuck her head out the car's window and painted the road with yellow bile "I'm sorry." She repeated as she put her head against his shoulder "thank you for the invite, despite this, I've had a great night." She blacked out

2:00am

Her head was ringing as she came back to some form of consciousness,she was at home, but she couldn't remember leaving the club.she was sitting in her bed topless. Her mouth tasted funny,she guessed she had thrown up on herself, embarrassingly,when she heard someone come out the bathroom. It was Kamoshida. "Thanks for getting me home,but please get out"  
. She felt violated enough by the fact he had seen her exposed (had he undressed her?) He walked over to the bed and got on top of her "hey I'm serious, stop!" She cried out as he placed his hands firmly around her neck and choked her. He brought her to the brink of passing out and released her, grinning widely as she struggled to get her breath back. He chuckled softly as she used what little force she had to pound her fists against his chest. He flipped the petite woman over with ease and positioned himself on top of her. She was hysterical, crying for him to stop. It turned him on more and more,the power he had. He tore off her underwear and slid his large member roughly into her anus.

Kawakami woke up late in the afternoon and lay there for what felt like hours. Pain,shame and anger just ran through her head,and she didn't know what she was going to do next.


End file.
